Things never change
by Stroma
Summary: Daniel has to be changed into a small child to save his life.  How does Jack cope?


Things never change

Daniel Jackson had always been single-minded in his pursuit of knowledge of new worlds, probably more so since Sha're had been captured by the Goa'uld.

Daniel had insisted that they visit this planet. He was sure that what he had seen on the walls of the outside of the temple were pictographs drawn by a race of people who had managed to defeat the Goa'uld by removing their snakes, as Jack called them. The pictographs showed the procedure, and although it looked pretty gruesome, the host body survived. Daniel just had to go there. He couldn't wait to see what was inside the temple.

Jack O'Neill was furious with the young archaeologist. Why had he pushed him out of the way, did he not realize how important he was to the SGC, to the team, to him? The man he was now holding was like his son, not that he'd said it in so many words. He held him close as if by doing that he could stop the blood leaving his body.

"Hold on, Danny, please hold on. I've got you." Jack said it over and over again as if by saying it he could keep him alive. He pushed down on the wound to stem the flow of blood.

All of a sudden a white beam enveloped them both. When Jack looked up, Thor was standing in front of them. "We can help him, O'Neill, if you'll let us."

"A sarcophagus?" Jack asked.

"No, but we have another container that will help and it won't affect his mind. This will de-age him but we have to hurry."

Jack lifted Daniel up and placed him in the see-through container. A bright blue light shone down on him. "De-age?" Jack questioned.

"It will make him younger."

"How young?"

"See." Thor pointed to Daniel.

Right before Jack's eyes, he could see Daniel getting younger. The light went off. In place of Daniel was a baby lying in very large BDUs. The baby opened its mouth and let out the most piercing yell. Bright blue eyes stared at Jack.

"Okay." Jack opened the lid and lifted out the baby. Immediately the baby stopped crying and smiled. "How old is he?"

"About a month in your time, but don't worry, he will grow quickly, about a year every two months but no more quickly or his organs will not be able to take the strain. I have a liquid you must give him each day to help him. It's very important that he gets it. I will make sure that some is sent to the SGC

each month."

"You make home deliveries, Thor? You could start a business," Jack joked. This was seriously weird. He didn't doubt this was Daniel but…

"You will manage, O'Neill," Thor said, as if reading Jack's thoughts.

"Thanks, Thor, I owe you."

"We owe you all, O'Neill. Now I will send you back. Your friends will be wondering where you are."

The white light transported Jack and Daniel back to the Stargate where Sam and Teal'c were about to call for reinforcements.

"Where's Daniel, sir? We saw him get injured and then you just disappeared."

"Well, to cut a long story short, let me introduce Daniel Jackson, baby but soon to be adult."

Sam and Teal'c looked at him as if he'd lost what little sense he had. "What?"

"Thor beamed us up. Daniel was dying so he de-aged him. He'll grow up quickly though, two years each month, Thor promised, and you know the Asgard, they always keep their promises. Let's get this little fellow home. He's tired, and no doubt hungry."

"I think he needs a diaper as well, sir," Sam said, smiling as a large damp stain appeared on the Colonel's shirt.

"Oh, crap, want to hold him, Teal'c?" Daniel smiled. "You think this is funny? Just you wait till you grow up and I tell this tale to your friends." Daniel gurgled.

"He's certainly a bright baby; he seems to know exactly what you're saying."

"He's Daniel, Carter. Dial us home."

When they walked through the Stargate, General Hammond was waiting for them. "Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"Here, sir," Jack said, holding up the baby,"he needs a change of clothes and a diaper." General Hammond opened his mouth to speak but Jack interrupted him. "It's a long story, sir."

Dr Fraiser came forward and took Daniel in her arms. He gave a yell. She carried him towards the door, the baby still crying and holding out his arms to Jack. "I'll check him over and get him settled."

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c made their way to the briefing room.

"I think you may need a change of clothes as well, Colonel," Hammond said.

"Yes, sir, I'll be back." Jack headed to the locker room and changed his shirt. He couldn't resist passing the infirmary to see Daniel on the way back. He could hear him before he walked in. Walking over to the crib Sergeant Siler had managed to acquire from somewhere, he looked down at the baby then reached out and wiggled his fingers. Daniel immediately clutched at his fingers with a tiny hand but when Jack didn't pick him up, he launched into another loud wail. A nurse hurried over, carrying a baby's bottle filled with milk.

"Little guy's starving," she said with a smile. "Would you like to feed him, Colonel?"

Jack took a step back and held up a hand. "Aah, no. Gotta run. Really important meeting." _'My goodness, that boy has got a good set of lungs,' _he thought before going back to the briefing room.

Sam and Teal'c had already debriefed General Hammond about what had happened on the planet by the time Jack got back.

"And Thor is sure Dr. Jackson will grow up quickly with no side effects?" Hammond asked as Jack walked in.

"Yes, sir, as long as he keeps taking the liquid Thor gave me."

"Good. So how quickly will he grow?"

"Two years for every one of our months, approximately, Thor said."

The phone rang and General Hammond answered it. "Right away, Doctor," he said into the receiver. He hung up and looked at Jack. "It seems Daniel won't settle. He's screaming the infirmary down. You'd better go and see what you can do."

"On my way." Jack ran off and made it to the infirmary in record time. As soon as the baby saw him, he quieted and held his arms up. Jack picked him up and held him to his chest.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to sedate him, he's been inconsolable since I brought him. We've got a bottle of milk here for him but he won't touch it." Janet handed it to Jack. Jack sat down and put the bottle to Daniel's lips. He drank it down quickly. Jack rubbed his back and

a huge burp came out of his mouth. "Feel better?" Daniel smiled.

"You certainly have a way with him, sir," Dr. Fraiser said as Daniel fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack laid Daniel down in the crib and covered him snugly with his blanket. Someone had brought in some baby clothes and diapers.

"We'll look after him now, you get some rest," Janet said.

"No, I'll stay here. If he wakes up and I'm not here, he might get upset."

Dr. Fraiser grinned. Whenever Daniel was in the infirmary, Jack slept either on the bed beside him or in a chair next to him. Jack lay down on the bed next to the cot and went to sleep, watching Daniel.

When Jack woke, two piercing blue eyes were staring at him. "Well, good morning to you," Jack said. Daniel blew a raspberry at him. Jack picked him up and then said," Think you need a change of diaper." He grabbed some things and laid him on the bed. He managed to get the diaper off Daniel but when he tried to put the fresh one on, he kept wriggling. The more Jack tried to get it on him, the more he wriggled. A soft giggle came from Daniel. "Monster!" Jack said. "I'll make you go round the SGC in the buff if you don't let me do this." The

baby seemed to consider this and then lay back and let him tie it. "Glad to see you know who's the boss." The baby blew another raspberry. He dressed Daniel in a t-shirt and jeans. "Amazing what babies wear these days." He lifted Daniel up and took him round the base.

He had taken a bottle out of Fraiser's fridge and carried it to the Commissary. "Might as well eat with me," Jack said and handed the bottle to Iris who worked there.

"He's a cute one."

"He certainly is." Jack grabbed his usual fruit loops and a coffee and sat at the table. Iris brought over the bottle when it was ready. Daniel's eyes lit up. "Wish you were as easy to feed as an adult, Danny," Jack said with a grin. Daniel grabbed at the bottle. "Be patient," Jack cautioned. He put down his

spoon and put the bottle to Daniel's lips.

Sam and Teal'c sat down at the same table. "Hope we're not disturbing you, sir?" Carter said.

"No, would you take him while I finish my breakfast?" Jack asked. He went to hand Daniel over, but Daniel started screaming. Jack lifted his finger and pointed at Daniel. "Aht! Aht! I've got to eat as well, you know."

Sam held Daniel on her lap. General Hammond came in and approached them.

"Major Carter, Sergeant Wilson was looking for you."

"Better go, "Carter said, handing Daniel to General Hammond.

"What are we going to do with you, young man?" Hammond asked with a fond smile. Daniel seemed to consider this and then looked at Jack.

"He'll be staying with me, I'll rent the things he needs and buy the rest," Jack said.

"And what about work?"

"Daniel's more important, sir, I'd rather not let anyone else do it."

"All right, Colonel," Hammond acquiesced, "but there must be a way for you to continue working and look after him."

"Who could we trust? I can't send him to daycare, he's growing too fast."

"What about Katherine and Ernest, they have clearance and they adore Daniel."

"They're not very young, and I have a feeling this one might be a handful." Jack tickled Daniel's tummy.

"Well, ask them anyway. We'll work something out. It won't be for too long, once he's old enough, he can come in here with you."

"I want him to have fun too, sir.

"Yes, and I want him to be safe too," Hammond added. "We'll have to find a way to do both."

A few hours later, Jack, Sam and Teal'c drove to Toys 'R' Us with Daniel. They found lots of things he would need and some he didn't. By the time they arrived at Jack's house, a van was drawing up to deliver the larger items. Daniel was sitting in his car seat, watching everything. When Jack tried to put

the cot together, with much swearing, Sam was convinced that Daniel laughed.

With Jack finally accepting Sam's help, the cot was put up in Daniel's room. Jack placed him in it to sleep while they put the other things together and had something to drink. A cry was heard from the room. "Will you get him, Carter?

I'll put a bottle on for him. Mind you, the way he's going to grow, he'll soon need something more substantial."

Sam came through the doorway, holding Daniel at arm's length. "Sir!"

"For crying out loud, Carter, you could have changed him," Jack protested, hiding a smile at Carter's obvious discomfiture. "The stuff's in the bedroom."

"No, sir, I just couldn't. After all, it **is **Daniel and I don't think he'd be comfortable knowing I'd… you know…"

"Give him here." She handed Daniel over and then went to help Teal'c make some food. "Just as well we're not all so fussy, eh, Danny?" Jack said. "Have to say though I'm not so keen to do this either. Teal'c, they must have had diapers on Chulak?"

"No, O'Neill. Men do not look after their children on Chulak, not until they are ready to begin training."

"Fine. I'll do it," Jack grumbled. He walked through to the bedroom. "Some friends these are, Danny."

It didn't take long to have the baby all clean again and he took him through to the living room. Sam had a bottle in her hand. "This, **you **can get used to," Jack said and handed Daniel to her.

Teal'c brought the pizzas and beer down to them and Sam sat feeding Daniel. "Don't let him drink too fast, he'll be sick," Jack cautioned. As soon as Sam removed the bottle from his mouth, Daniel started to scream. "Rub his back and lean him forward a bit," Jack advised. Daniel let out a burp. "Good boy,"

Jack said. The look on Sam's face made Jack laugh. "It'll give him a sore stomach if you don't do that." Sam looked at him as if she didn't believe him. Daniel soon finished the bottle and sat, looking at everything with a wide-eyed curiosity.

"He's very alert. He seems to be watching everything," Carter said.

"Knowing Daniel Jackson, he most likely is," Teal'c said.

"Did you speak to Katherine and Ernest?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they're going to look after him tomorrow while I arrange some time off and get some more things. He's going to need a lot, growing as fast as he is," Jack replied with a shake of his head.

Jack dropped Daniel off at Katherine's house the next day. Daniel didn't look happy but when he saw Katherine's face, he seemed to settle. Jack went to the nearest mall and bought lots of things, including toys. When he got back, Daniel was sleeping in his travel cot. He slid the toy camel he had bought in

beside him.

"He's been very good, Jack but before he fell asleep, he kept watching the door, as though he was waiting for you."

"He doesn't like me out of his sight," Jack said. They both looked over at the travel cot as Daniel gave a soft sigh. Daniel was lying on his side, staring at the camel Jack had bought. Jack lifted him up into his arms. "Hey, buddy, you been good?" Daniel smiled. "Lunch?" This got a bigger smile. "Wish I

could get him to eat more when he was grown," Jack said with a laugh.

"He's always too busy," Katherine said.

After Daniel had eaten, Jack set him on his lap so he could watch everyone.

"Thanks, Katherine, for looking after the squirt."

"Any time, Jack, you know that, I used to love him like the son I never had."

"Used to?" Jack raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I think now he's more a great grandson. I just can't call him Daniel, so I've been calling him Danny. He smiled, so I assume he liked it."

"Well, Danny he is then until he's grown up again. Best get him home. Thanks again." Jack waited while Katherine bestowed a kiss to the baby's brow then carried him out to the car for the trip home.

_A week later: Danny is 6 or 7 months old._

Jack walked into work, carrying Danny on his hip. Just about everyone on the base stopped to speak to them. _Well, he certainly is a cute kid and he smiles a lot_, Jack thought. They walked down to Jack's office.

Siler had put a playpen in there so that Danny could play in safety. There was also a cot where Danny could nap. Janet had said that Danny could sleep in the infirmary but Jack wanted him near. Danny was about 7 or 8 months old now and was looking at everything. He was so inquisitive, but that was Danny, big or small. He had to know everything.

"I'm going to see General Hammond, want to come?" Jack said. Danny immediately lifted up his arms to be picked up. When they entered the room, Jack sat Danny on his lap and gave him his camel. He was very contented through the whole briefing and kept giving General Hammond smiles and blowing

bubbles at him.

"Who is going to look after him when you're away?" Hammond asked.

"Katherine is having him for two days and Dr. Fraiser for the other two. He seems to get on well with both of them." Danny stared up at Jack's face. He patted it.

"Are you hungry? Jack asked. Danny put his hand to his mouth. "Better go to the commissary."

When they got there, Iris waved to Jack. "I got a high chair for Daniel so he can sit beside you." Jack looked it over. "It belonged to one of my grandsons but he's too old for it now."

"Thanks." Jack put Danny in it. He grabbed his own meal and Iris set a bowl and spoon in front of Danny. She also had a bottle of milk ready for him when Jack had finished.

_Danny: 1 year old_

When Jack came back from his most recent off-world mission, General Hammond was waiting in the gateroom holding onto a very excited little boy. Jack came down the gangway. Danny held out his arms and said, "Dada". Jack grabbed him up. He was stunned.

"He's never said a word before?" General Hammond said. "I should have warned you."

"It's all right, sir," Jack replied. "It just brought back memories. I'm all right." Danny grabbed Jack's face and kissed him.

"Dada."

"That's right, Danny," Jack said, kissing Danny back. "Dada's home."

From then on, Danny's vocabulary grew. It seemed he learned a new word, if not more, every day. Jack hated being parted from him and when Danny was nearly two, he asked General Hammond if he could take a leave of absence until Danny was a bit older. "I just want to spend some time with him, sir."

"Well, you've never been one to take a vacation, so how about you take three or four months off? You can come in and work on base when we need you, but no off world missions unless they're emergencies."

"Thank you, sir."

Danny was wandering around General Hammond's office and picked up a piece of paper. He started to write on it. "Danny!" Jack said. "Put it down."

"It wong, Daddy. Witing wong."

Jack came round to look at it. "It's a translation, sir. Do you think Danny understands it?"

"He certainly seems to." Hammond picked up the phone and asked Dr. Rothman to come up to the office. When he arrived, Danny ran over to him, expecting to be picked up. However Rothman wasn't very good with children and he barely acknowledged Danny.

"Bad man," Danny said, pouting. "No 'peak Danny."

"He's a busy man, squirt," Jack said. "Come here."

Danny ran over and Jack swung him up like a plane.

"Fwy, Daddy, Danny fwy like plane."

Meanwhile Dr. Rothman had looked over the translation,

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know how I missed that, I'll be more careful next time.

How did you pick it up?"

"Danny noticed it." Hammond saw the look of disbelief cross the man's face.

"Well, neither the colonel nor I speak Goa'uld."

"Danny cwever, Danny big boy now. Need pee, Daddy."

"Come on then," Jack said. He turned back to General Hammond. "He's just learning to go without diapers. Won't be long." By the time he came back, Rothman was gone. "Here's some paper to draw on while I talk to General Hammond." Jack handed Daniel some crayons and paper. "He loves to

draw," he said, tousling Danny's hair. Danny set his camel up beside the paper and talked to it the whole time he drew.

"This picture for Sam, this for Teal'c, this for Daddy, and this one for 'Ampa."

Jack turned round. "Who's 'Ampa?"

Danny pointed at General Hammond. "He 'Ampa, boy in park had 'Ampa, want one too."

"Sorry, sir," Jack said with a small smile. "Danny was playing in the park yesterday and he met a boy and his grampa. I'll just explain."

"It's all right Jack," Hammond replied with a grin of his own. "Danny, I'd be proud to be your 'Ampa."

Danny jumped down off his chair and ran to his Hammond.

"You take me to park?"

"I sure will."

"Morro?" Danny asked.

"Yes, tomorrow." The general ruffled Danny's hair. "If Daddy brings you back tomorrow at 1300 hours, I'll take you to the park."

"Ice cweam?"

"Ice cream as well."

"Yeah." Danny started to run around the room in excitement.

"Is he always like this?" Hammond asked, shaking his head at Danny's antics.

"Yep."

Jack walked out, smiling. Danny had so far won over everyone at the SGC except Rothman. Must be something wrong with the man, Jack thought. He made his way to the commissary. Iris let out a squeal when she saw Danny. She ran over.

"How's my little darling? Daddy treating you well? Hope he's giving you lots of ice cream."

"No 'Ris, not nuff," Danny said, being careful not to look at Jack.

"Well, I'll soon sort that." And she went bustling off.

Jack had picked his meal and some macaroni and cheese for Danny. He put some peas on the plate and some carrots. He took Danny over to the table where Siler had put the seat for Danny. He had made it so that Danny was at the same level as the table. Iris came out with some chocolate ice cream and set it

beside him. Danny reached for it but Jack grabbed it. "After you've eaten your macaroni and vegetables."

Danny pouted. "No like peas or carrots, Daddy, like ice cweam."

"Too bad. If you don't eat it, there's no ice cream."

"Want ice cweam," Danny started to say loudly. He picked up his spoon and was going to bang it on the table.

Jack grabbed it. "No." He gave Danny back his spoon. He pointed at the macaroni." Eat."

"No want. Want ice cweam. Daddy bad." He threw his spoon away. As Jack bent to get it, Danny tried to grab his bowl of ice cream.

"Aht, aht!" Jack said. He spooned up some macaroni and put it in Danny's mouth. "Eat it or no ice cream, last chance." Danny scowled but swallowed it. Jack made him eat a spoonful of each vegetable. The faces he kept pulling made it look as if Jack was poisoning him. When he'd eaten as much as he could, Jack gave him the ice cream.

Danny grinned. "Ta, Daddy." It didn't take him long to eat it. "More, Daddy?"

"What do you say?"

"Peas."

Iris had been listening and already had some ready. She wiped his mouth and set down his new bowl of ice cream. He started spooning it in right away.

Some of the airmen and marines were laughing. "I don't know how you do it, sir," Carter said, coming up to Jack. "I'd just let him have the ice cream."

"I know you would, but believe me you'll thank me when you take him out."

"Take him out?" She blanched. "Me?"

"Don't tell me you're frightened of a two year old."

"Would you think I was a coward if I said yes?" she said.

Jack laughed and so did Danny even though he had no idea why his daddy was laughing. He'd been too busy eating his ice cream.

Over the next few days Jack took Danny to the park, the fun fair, the museum, everything he thought Danny would enjoy. He tried to avoid going places where he would be recognized because Danny was growing too quickly, he didn't want anyone asking awkward questions.

_Danny: 5 years old._

Jack loved having Danny in the house. He had never been happier, except with Charlie and Sara. He'd bought him a bike and he invited the team to come over and help him put it together.

"We should have asked Sergeant Siler, Daddy, he can fix anything," Danny said knowledgeably. "'Member when you locked yourself out of your office and he—"

Jack grabbed him and started tickling him. "Thought that was our secret," he said, tickling Danny some more. "Snitch!" Danny laughed as he got up.

"How did you manage to do that, sir?" Carter asked.

"It was easy." Jack glared at Danny who just laughed.

"I'll go phone Sergeant Siler and see if he will come help us," Danny said.

"No, Danny. He'll be busy. Let's have another go. Surely a black ops soldier, an astrophysicist and a Jaffa can put a kid's bike together."

Half an hour later Sergeant Siler strolled up the path. Danny ran to greet him. "Thanks for coming, that's my new bike, but Daddy, Sam and Teal'c can't fix it. They're not as clever as you."

"Flattery will get you everything," Siler said with a grin. "Stand aside, sirs, ma'am." He bent down and started taking some parts off the bike.

Jack went over to Danny. "I thought I told you not to phone." Jack didn't look pleased.

"But I wanted my bike. And you couldn't fix it," Danny answered angrily.

"Enough, go into the house and get a drink for Sergeant Siler and then say sorry for getting him over here. Then you can get ready for bed."

"Sorry, Daddy, please I want to ride my bike." Danny was nearly crying.

"No! Next time I tell you to do something you do it, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. Can I have one shot, please?"

Jack nearly relented but decided this was a lesson Danny needed to learn and hopefully when he grew up, he'd remember it. Fat chance, he thought, but he could hope. "No. Go get a drink for him and remember to say sorry and thank you for coming. You can try out your bike tomorrow."

"Never had a bike before," Danny said forlornly as he walked inside.

"Sir…" Carter began.

"No, Carter. He has to learn," Jack said firmly. Both Sam and Teal'c frowned at him.

It didn't take Siler long to fix the bike. "Thanks for the drink, sir. And Danny didn't take me away from anything. It was my pleasure."

The next day Danny learned how to ride his bike and was desperate to get the stabilizers off it. Jack was amazed at how quickly Danny picked up new things.

_Danny: 10 years old._

Jack was back working at the SGC and Danny was helping to do translations. He had a desk in Jack's office to work at. If Jack was off world, he would stay with Katherine, Janet, or General Hammond, or 'Ampa as he still called him. He loved working here. He knew what had happened to him and he was desperate to grow up again, but he did enjoy being a child. There was so much he could do, and get

away with it. He loved practical jokes and no one on the base was safe, not even General Hammond.

Everyone had seen the change in Jack. Although he missed his best friend, he loved having this child in his life, even if it was just for a short time.

Jack had gone along to meet ambassadors from PX5 674. They had insisted that Jack be there because he was the first Tau'ri they had met. Jack told Danny to stay in the office. He was never keen for him to be in the gateroom when alien visitors arrived.

As soon as the first person walked through the 'Gate, Jack knew something was wrong. He shouted a warning and dived to the side. General Hammond sounded the alarm and called for more soldiers.

Jack had no weapon. It was supposed to be a sign of trust. A troop of Jaffa came down the gangway, firing their staff weapons at Jack and the soldiers.

Danny, hearing the klaxons, jumped off his seat. He grabbed a Zat gun and ran for the Gateroom. He knew he wasn't supposed to go there if there was trouble but he couldn't help himself. He knew Jack was in trouble.

Jack was trying to get to the exit when Danny ran through the doorway. Danny aimed his Zat at the Jaffa who his staff weapon aimed at Jack's back. He screamed Jack's name and fired. The Jaffa fell to the ground as Jack turned back.

"Oh shit, Danny, run," Jack shouted. More soldiers had arrived and they were driving the Jaffa back. Danny made to run to Jack. "No!" Jack had seen one of the Jaffa lift his Zat and shoot. There was nothing he could do, Danny dropped to the ground jerking as the flow of energy went through him. Jack ran, heedless of the danger and held Danny's body to him. He was still jerking slightly.

All the Jaffa were dead, General Hammond ran to Jack, as did Dr. Fraiser. She checked for a pulse.

"It's faint but there, sir. Let's get him to the infirmary."

Jack lifted Danny up and carried him. He set him carefully down on one of the beds while Janet checked him over. She took blood. Jack sat, holding his hand. "Carter, call the Asgard, ask Thor to come," Jack said.

An hour later Jack was still sitting beside Danny's bed. Danny was sleeping. His pulse was stronger and he had some colour in his cheeks.

"He's going to be fine, Colonel. He just sleeping," Janet assured Jack.

A bright white light beamed into the infirmary, momentarily blinding them. Then Thor was standing beside Jack.

"O'Neill, what happened?" he asked.

"Some Jaffa came through the Stargate. Danny came to help me and was hit by a Zat. He's been unconscious since then."

Thor nodded. "Do you trust us to treat him once more, O'Neill?"

"What can I say," Jack replied shakily. "You've already saved his life once."

"And we will again," Thor promised. "However, Daniel Jackson's growth rate will be impeded by the treatment."

"How much?"

"He will continue to age," Thos said, "but at the normal rate for a Tau'ri child."

"He's not gonna like that," Jack replied but he felt relief flowing through him that Danny would be okay. "We trust you, Thor. Just make him well."

Several hours later, Jack sat once again at Danny's side. He smiled as Danny's eyes opened and he blinked up at Jack sleepily.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You tried to be a hero," Jack said. "Actually, you are a hero but if you ever do anything like that again, I'll kick your… butt."

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" Danny asked.

"Kinda," Jack admitted. Carefully, he explained what Thor had told him.

Danny took it all in then nodded slowly. "I guess it's not all bad," he said finally.

"How do you figure that?" Jack asked.

"Just gives me longer to play tricks on you," Danny said with an impish grin.

Jack reached out and pulled Danny to him, hugging him tightly. "There is that, Danny, there is that."

That night they left the base and returned to their home. Jack knew it wasn't going to be easy, the plans he'd made for Danny were only supposed to last until he grew up quickly, now he had to think long term. Danny was 10 years old and there was no way Jack was going to have someone else looking after him, so he was going to have to find some way for him to keep his job and for Danny to have the father he deserved.

Jack prepared a meal, a healthy one. Since Danny had moved in, Jack had taken all of Dr. Fraiser's advice and had prepared most of the meals himself. That didn't mean they didn't have treats but he was very conscious of making sure Danny ate properly. Danny had never done that as an adult so Jack

was going to make sure he did it now. He cooked the steak and then set the potatoes and vegetables in front of them so Danny could pick what he wanted.

Jack tucked into his meal. "I'd better see two vegetables on your plate," he said to Danny, who had managed to avoid putting any on his plate. Danny picked up one pea and one carrot and set them on his plate. _Smart ass_, Jack thought. He picked up the serving spoon and poured a spoonful of each onto Danny's plate.

"But, Dad," Danny protested, "you said two vegetables. That's not fair."

"Get used to it," Jack countered. " If you won't do it for yourself, I'll do it. Now eat."

Danny ate slowly, carefully avoiding the peas and carrots. _Stubborn little beggar_, Jack thought. He glared at Danny until he took a mouthful of peas.

"Bossy Colonel," Danny said under his breath.

"Didn't catch that, Danny, want to repeat it?"

Danny went red. He'd forgotten Jack had excellent hearing. "No."

"Just remember that corner over there has your name on it, " Jack reminded him.

_Trust Jack to point that out. _It had only been the once, he'd got really mad at Jack for telling him to go clean his room and he'd said something in Arabic, completely forgetting that Jack spoke the language. Jack had made him stand there for thirty minutes. It had felt like a lifetime. He'd best apologize.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Okay, now eat the food before it gets cold. And Danny, let's not have to fight about food every night."

"If you bought pizzas, we wouldn't have to, they've got vegetables in them and on them."

Jack shook his head. How was he ever going to win an argument with this boy? He just looked at the plate and then at Danny. Danny got the message and started to eat.

That night they sat down and talked about what was going to happen. When Danny had been hit by the Zat and fallen unconscious to the floor. all his memories had come back. although his height hadn't. He knew what had happened to him and that he should really be thirty-six. However he still had the emotional needs of a ten year old. It felt weird.

General Hammond had agreed that Danny should continue to work at the SGC, but only on the base, he was not allowed to go off world without his express permission, and his father's, of course. Jack was going to adopt him, and when he was off world, Danny could stay with Katherine, Janet, or the

General.

Although Jack missed Daniel, he found himself looking forward to the great times he could have with Danny. He had never had the chance with Charlie and he was going to make sure that Danny missed out on nothing. First thing would be to explain to Jack's parents how they had a new grandson. He

knew they would be delighted and would welcome Danny with open arms. Yes, everything was going to work out fine.

They tidied up and both went to bed. Tomorrow was another day.

_**The End**_


End file.
